James the Really Splendid Engine
James the Really Splendid Engine is the first song from the sixth season dedicated to James. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics :He's a really splendid engine, everybody knows, :But he does go on and on and on, always telling us so! :He is a splendid fellow, but he really is quite vain. :Who do we mean? You got it! James! :Take a look who's coming down the track, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :Shiny shiny paint with the jet-black stack, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :What it is for certain and we really should note, :It's indisputable, but let's take a vote. :He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat. :James, (ee-oh) :He can brag all day - how fast he goes, :How good he looks — he's such a pose. :But what about the time he got covered in mud, :Oh. what a dope. what a dud! :But up and down the line, you'll hear the others say, :"Despite his vanity, he really is OK. :Dependable, reliable, and seldom late, :We all think James is great!" :Speeding down the line like a lightning flash, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :Hang on to your hat as he whooshes past, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :He really knows how to stage a show, :You gotta stand back and watch him go. :He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat. :Look who's swaning it down the track. :Make way for James, hooray for James. :He never looks up, he never looks back, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :A tad conceited, and really quite vain, :He knows we love him just the same. :Take a look who's coming down the track, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :Shiny shiny paint with the jet-black stack. :Make way for James, hooray for James. :He's the really splendid engine, shiny, shiny engine. :He's the really splendid engine, yep, that's our James. :That's James! Characters * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * BoCo * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole * Jeremiah Jobling Episodes * Edward, Gordon and Henry * James and the Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * James and the Express * Thomas Goes Fishing * Tenders and Turntables * Bertie's Chase * Old Iron * Duck Takes Charge * Time for Trouble * The Trouble with Mud * No Joke for James * Trust Thomas * Buzz, Buzz * Bulgy * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Steam Roller * Thomas and Stepney * Henry and the Elephant * Thomas and the Special Letter * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * James and the Trouble with Trees * Gordon and the Gremlin * Bye George! * Make Someone Happy * A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter Trivia * Many scenes are mirrored. * Specially shot footage was filmed for this song. * This is the first, and so far only, music video not to feature Thomas, although his whistle is heard at the end in some versions. Goofs * In a scene where it shows James, his face moves when his eyes move. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US * Salty's Secret * Roundhouse Rhythms * The Greatest Stories JPN * Original Songs 1 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long CDS * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Deleted and Extended Scenes * Time for Trouble - A deleted scene of James and Toby crossing a bridge. * No Joke for James - # A deleted scene of James passing the Watermill. # A deleted scene of James entering Knapford. * Trust Thomas - An alternate version of James stopping after shunting the trucks instead passing by the camera. * Buzz, Buzz - # The scene of James going through a tunnel has been extended. # A deleted scene of James passing a field at sundown. * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - A deleted scene of James passing through Lower Suddery. * Make Someone Happy - The scene of James passing the beach has been extended. * A Bad Day for Harold The Helicopter - A Scene of James pulling the express. Gallery File:JamesTheReallySplendidEnginetitlecard2.jpg|Title Card File:NoJokeforJames69.jpg File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine1.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine3.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine2.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine4.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine5.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine6.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine7.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine8.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine9.png File:NoJokeforJames67.png|James, the Fat Controller and Jeremiah Jobling File:TimeforTrouble54.png File:ByeGeorge!23.png File:ThomasAndStepney32.png File:ThomasAndStepney33.png File:ThomasGoesFishing31.png File:Bertie'sChase40.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine7.PNG File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees40.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees12.png File:HorridLorry32.png File:ABetterViewforGordon51.png File:NoJokeforJames21.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy33.png File:TrustThomas4.png File:TheTroublewithMud71.png File:NoJokeforJames61.png File:BuzzBuzz52.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay3.png File:NoJokeforJames62.png File:SteamRoller49.png|Rusty, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Rheneas, Duncan, Peter Sam and Duke File:NoJokeforJames34.png|James File:OldIron47.png File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter17.png File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter2.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine10.png File:NoJokeforJames1.png File:TheTroublewithMud7.png File:TheTroublewithMud46.png TheTroublewithMud81.png File:TheTroublewithMud48.png File:Bulgy(episode)17.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine11.png File:NoJokeforJames68.jpg JamestheReallySplendidEngine12.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine13.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine14.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine2.jpg JamestheReallySplendidEngine15.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine16.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine17.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine18.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine19.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine20.png File:NoJokeforJames60.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay59.jpg File:OldIron31.png File:DuckTakesCharge48.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine21.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine27.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine28.png File:TimeforTrouble56.png File:TimeforTrouble.png File:HenryandtheElephant26.png File:OldIron9.png File:BuzzBuzz47.png File:JamesandtheCoaches22.png File:GordonandtheGremlin79.png File:ABadDayforHaroldTheHelicopter56.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine22.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine23.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy35.png File:TroublesomeTrucks27.png File:JamesandtheExpress32.png File:TroublesomeTrucks25.png File:BuzzBuzz24.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine24.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine25.png File:TroublesomeTrucks23.png File:TrustThomas30.png File:TrustThomas58.png TroublesomeTrucks30.png File:TroublesomeTrucks26.png File:OldIron30.png JamestheReallySplendidEngine26.png OldIron58.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter18.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine3.jpg File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine4.jpg File:TendersandTurntables30.png File:TendersandTurntables31.png Music Video File:James the Really Splendid Engine - Music Video Category:Songs